Duplex City
by ButI'mNotAWrestlingFic
Summary: Renee Young loves her life, she loves her job at the local sports desk, she loves her freedom, and she loves her apartment in Philadelphia. When the building goes co-op and she has to give it up, she even agrees to move into the top floor duplex owned by one Dean Ambrose, an unpredictable wrestler. What could go wrong? AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Excuse the corny name, I decided Dean would live in a Duplex and couldn't help myself 0:). Lots of ideas in the works but I had to get something going for WWE's newest it-couple, and was feeling a slow burn with these two. Set in a slight AU where Renee doesn't work for WWE but for cable news and where wrestling is for real, mostly. Also where Dean Ambrose is a much more forgiving friend, but that's for later ;)

XXX

 **January 2013**

"So when are you going to let us bring you into the WWE?" Brie said with a little laugh as she leaned back on the cushy sectional.

"Oh my god, Brianna, leave her alone," Nikki called from the kitchen, "she literally just got the new gig, and this great new place,"

"Um I don't think that's what literally means, Nicole,"

"I didn't-"

"Guys!" Renee cut them off before the bickering got out of control. She handed Brie a glass of wine and sat down across the sofa from her. "I will call you next time I'm unemployed, okay?"

"I could've done it last time," Brie reminded her.

"I know, but I love Philly, and I felt like something was coming," she picked a chip off of the platter that Nikki brought over, "and now I have my dream job."

"See Brie, she's doing pretty well for herself all on her own."

"This place is really nice," Brie admitted. "And no roommates."

"And no roommates," Renee nodded through a mouthful of chips and guac. "I mean it's fine I'm just at a point where I'm like, I don't wanna deal with someone else's dishes, you know?"

"Yeah I definitely do," Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

"It'd be nice to have like, a boyfriend to move in with, but that wasn't happening."

"You dating right now?" Nikki asked, sipping on her wine.

"Not really, Work's been an adjustment."

"Yeah, I bet,"

"It's what I wanted, though, to be working six nights a week, heading up a sports desk, being the name of a brand. It's everything I wanted, I just, I don't really have time for men right now."

Renee moved her long hair behind her ear. She had to admit that it was a little bit lonely in this beautiful one-bedroom. It was the first time she'd lived on her own in when…well, ever. She'd gone from her parents to college, where she spent most of that time sharing bathrooms with the Bellas, and then right after bouncing around roommate to roommate. For a most of the last five years, it'd been out of necessity. Reporters didn't exactly make a lot of money, and she'd been up to her eyeballs in J-school loans. But now that she had the new place all to herself, she realized how much she was just that, by herself.

"But no big deal," Renee shook her head, "the building is super friendly."

"Make some friends," Brie smiled.

"Meet some men," Nikki suggested, tipping her glass towards them.

Renee laughed, "alright, alright, enough. Pass the bottle." She reached out and Nikki passed her the wine to pour herself another glass. "What're you guys have going on at work?"

"Mostly Total Diva's stuff, honestly," Nikki shrugged.

"I mean that's why we did it in the first place," Brie said, "and it's really done a lot to help us get traction…"

"Just not necessarily matches."

"It'll happen for you girls," Renee tilted her head, "but I do not envy you."

"We'll pull you in yet," Brie teased.

"Yeah, right."

XXX

Driving back from work the next day, Renee hummed along to the radio. It was a rainy morning in the Philadelphia traffic and maybe it was just the weather, but she was in a bit of a gloomy mood. Seeing Nikki and Brie always made her smile, and she couldn't wait to see the two of them wrestling tonight, but it also reminded her how long she'd been since she'd talked to either one. Or any of their other friends from college, for that matter. It just kept getting away from her, every time she thought to herself to pick up the phone something came up. Everyone was busy and they all understood that. She just missed them.

The parking lot of the apartment building behind the Starbucks was fairly empty, most people were off to work or school by now. It made her day a little better at least to get the closest spot to the door. She pulled the hood of her puffer coat over her head and dug through her bag for her keys before making a run for it. Rounding the corner she tried to get the key into the front door as fast as possible in the freezing rain.

"Excuse me! Hey!" a scruffy voice came from behind her as she opened it. "Hold the door?"

A tall man was jogging after her with an English Bulldog on a leash. She recognized him from the building, she'd seen him once or twice yucking it up with the baristas next door or one of their other neighbors. He seemed to know everyone. Renee held the door for him and smiled at the puppy.

"There you go,"

"Thank you," he smiled, dimples showing and chomping on gum. His dirty blond hair stuck to his forehead.

"No problem," she looked back to the dog again, after all she talked to cute guys all the time. Cute dogs, now that was another thing. "Hi there bud,"

"Ha," he chuckled, following her into the elevator, "his name's Moxley,"

"Moxley! That's a nice name Moxley," she squatted down and gently pet his head.

"And uh," he cleared his throat, "I'm Dean,"

"Hey, Renee," she laughed, smiling up at him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before Renee,"

"Just moved in, actually."

"Aw, welcome to the neighborhood. You gotta buddy up with Casandra at that Starbucks, she makes the best espresso I've ever had."

"Thanks," the elevator dinged and Renee stood up, "this is me. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya,"

"Bye Moxley!"

XXX

Anytime WWE came through Philadelphia, the twins got Renee a backstage pass. She didn't really watch wrestling except for when they had big matches, so she'd much prefer hanging out backstage with them and their friends while the show took place on monitors. They were chatting with Brie's boyfriend, Daniel, while a match between two big dudes happened on the screen above them.

"So do you have to go in super early tomorrow again?" Brie asked her, leaning back against the wall in a sparkly red get-up that matched both her sister and her lips.

"Nah, that's just on Mondays when we do the early morning show. Tomorrow we film a bunch for the YouTube channel, Wednesday to Friday I have the sports desk at 6 and Saturdays we usually have big projects to work on."

"Pretty busy schedule," Daniel said earnestly and Renee laughed, tilting her head.

"It's not exactly yours," that wasn't what he had meant, but it was true. "But yeah, it's a lot. It's great though, really."

"Good co-workers?" he asked.

"Pretty nice,"

"Cute co-workers?" Nikki laughed.

"Uhh, there are a couple," Renee smirked and Daniel rolled his eyes as they laughed.

He caught sight of someone over Renee's shoulder and called, "hey Dean!"

One of the tall muscular guys stopped and reached out to shake Daniel's hand.

"How's it goin' man? Ladies?" He was dressed head to toe in black with a tactical vest that she honestly thought looked like it belonged in a costume shop. His hair was slicked back with gel, a gaudy championship belt sat across his waist, and a single stud earring sat in his right ear.

"You guys going out there?"

"Next segment, gotta teach the Big Guy a lesson if ya know what I mean."

"Dean and his friends play bad guys so they go around beating people up for fun," Nikki explained to Renee.

"It's not for fun, it's for justice, read the mission statement," he clacked on some gum and looked over at Renee. He paused, "you live in my building."

"Oh! You're the guy with the dog," she grinned at him and he gave her another one of his dimply smiles.

"Yeah, Dean,"

"I thought it was Moxley?"

"No, I'm Dean,"

"Wait, you two actually know each other?" Nikki asked, looking from one to the other.

"You have a dog?" asked Brie.

"You both are way off base," Daniel declared, "the important thing is you named your dog Moxley?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Dean laughed, "he's a stray, followed me home a few weeks ago, still a pup. I'll show you pictures when I get my phone. Street dog and street dog, seemed appropriate."

"We ran into each other this morning," Renee nodded, "sorry, didn't recognize you in the, uh,"

"What this?" he looked down at himself and smirked, "can't imagine why. Alright, I gotta bounce or Seth's gonna have my head. Good seeing you guys, Renee,"

"Bye Dean," Nikki watched as he walked away and then rolled her eyes at Renee. "Not really thinking about men right now."

"I literally just met him, I don't know anything about him."

"What do you want to know?" Daniel offered.

"You'd just tell me?"

He shrugged, "I mean I don't know the guy's deepest, darkest secrets, but yeah. He made his way through the hardcore indie scene, known for big bloody spots. Always had a reputation for being a bit unpredictable but also really solid in the ring,"

"I don't think she cares about his wrestling rap sheet, Daniel," Brie laughed.

"What's he like?" she asked, finding herself genuinely interested in the mysterious man with the alter ego.

"Smarter than most give him credit for, probably because his risks aren't always the most calculated. Kept to himself for the most part until he partnered up with Roman and Seth, they're inseparable these days. He likes to play the front man out there but backstage he doesn't really have any interest in being a leader."

"Huh," she glanced up at the monitor, watching as Dean and two guys dressed just like him walked down the stands of the arena. "They always do that?"

"Yeah it's part of the act."

He hopped over the barricade with a cool smirk on his face. It was the polar opposite of the warm, dimpled smile he'd given her as he tried to introduce himself. She'd seen the girls wrestle for years, so she knew the whole performance aspect of it. But it made her chuckle to see his overzealous personality, confident as he clacked his gum and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. The guy out there didn't work to get a girl to remember his name, that was for sure.

The twins had a match right after him, so they left Renee on her own to make their entrance. She took a seat in front of the monitor to watch and scrolled through her phone.

"How's it goin?"

Renee looked up and smiled, "hey, again."

Dean smiled through his chewing gum. She had to admit, he was pretty cute. He sat down in the seat next to her, not waiting for an invitation.

"So you know the Bellas?"

"Yeah, we went to school in San Diego, worked together our first year."

"At Hooters?" he tilted his head.

She felt her cheeks flush and laughed, "yeah, at Hooters,"

"No shame," he said with a little smile, "one time I wrestled stone drunk just to pay the bills."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. But deathmatches pay pretty well for the indies."

"Deathmatches?" her eyes widened.

"They only lead to death if you're really, really bad at them." He grinned at her as she laughed nervously, "can I see that?"

"My phone?"

"Yeah, here," he gently pulled it from her hand, ignoring a raised eyebrow, "if you ever need anything," he started typing on the keypad, "you just call. I'm not home a lot, but I'll do what I can."

He smiled and handed it back to her, a new contact under Dean Ambrose added.

"So what," she teased, "you'll call me in three days?"

Dean shrugged and stood up, beginning to walk away, "I don't have your number."


	2. Chapter 2

**February 2013**

Renee tapped on her phone nervously, biting her lip. She almost put it down again, but a shiver ran down her spine that forced the issue. Taking a deep breath she hit call and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang for what felt like hours, until a gruff voice answered on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dean, any chance you're home right now?"

"I am, actually. Sorry," the smirk in his voice came through loud and clear, "who's this?"

She rolled her eyes, "it's Renee. You said to call if I ever needed anything?"

"So I did."

"Well the super's not picking up and the thermostat is freaking out. It's freezing in here. Will you take a look at it?"

"Inviting me over to your apartment? I mean that's forward but I'm into it."

Renee chuckled, "if you could just tell me if I'm missing something-"

"What number are you?"

"Sorry?"

"Your apartment. What, you think I know where you live?"

"Oh, right, 407."

"Be right down."

A few minutes later, Dean was making his way down to the fourth floor in jeans he'd pulled on. He was just glad he was actually in town and able to help her. Though, maybe, if she knew the Bella Twin's schedule, she might've known he'd be home tonight. Maybe she even broke the heater herself to get him over there. Probably not, but he could dream.

She opened the door wrapped in a large fluffy open sweater. The neckline of the tank top underneath was low and lacy and he had to remind himself to keep his eyes level.

"Hey, thank you,"

"My pleasure,"

"So the thermostat over here," she gestured for him to follow her over to the kitchen, "it's set to 76 but it's only pointing at like 70,"

"Yeah and it is way colder than that in here,"

"Right? So I don't know if something's frozen or broken or what-"

He studied it for a minute and then looked back to her, "where's the wall unit?"

"Uh over here," she walked over to the other side of the small living room, against an exposed brick wall that was lined with twinkle lights. "And it's cold."

Dean followed her across the plush lilac rug. He felt it for a second, sure enough, t hadn't been producing heat for hours. She probably had just gotten home from work, that's what normal people did, right? They worked until 6 and then dealt with their annoyances. He tried adjusting some of the nobs, looking for a way to reboot it. After no success, he bit the inside of his mouth, looked down at the unit, and gave it a swift kick with his boot. Renee jumped but it whirled on, hot air starting to pour from the grate.

He smirked, "there you are."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah classy place, huh? I had to replace all the mechanical stuff in my place after I moved in cause it was all a piece of shit."

"Well, thanks,"

"Any time."

"I'll buy you pizza sometime."

"I could go for pizza," he smirked.

"Right now? Okay, what do you want?" she asked sorting through her menu drawer.

"Pepperoni? Thanks,"

He toed off his shoes and placed them by the door. Sitting down on a short sectional, he looked around the room, trying to take in all the little pieces of Renee. On the other side of the sofa, a decorative throw pillow said "No coffee? Ugh. Depresso," and a large knit blanket lay gently over the cushions. The coffee table was a mess of books, plants and little decorative items. Behind the small TV there was a patterned pastel tapestry hanging from the ceiling to the floor. He craned his neck to get a glimpse into the room to the left, and could make out an unmade bed in a teal bedspread and deep pink sheets, but the rest was beyond his grasp.

"Okay 20 minutes," she said, plopping down across the sectional from him and moving her long blonde hair to one side.

"Great,"

"So I hear you're quite the interesting character, Ambrose."

"Oh yeah? Where'd you hear that?"

"Daniel Bryan."

"He's been spendin' too much time with those Bellas, getting gossipy."

"He says you're known for bloody work?"

"You could say that. I'm a bit out there compared to most of the WWE crop, but out in the rest of the bis, I'm not the toughest guy by a long shot."

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Oh, buzzsaw to the forehead hands down."

"What!"

"Yeah it was a rough night. What about you?"

"As a sports journalist? Uh been to a couple of wild afterparties but other than that…"

He laughed, "fair. Nikki said you're on Channel 6?"

"You talking to Nikki about me?"

"Nikki is talking to me about you, there's a difference."

"Gooot it."

"Did he uh, did he tell you anything else…about me… and my past?"

"Like what?"

"Well I just, uh, I," he gnawed on the side of his mouth, debating how to get out of the hole he just dug himself into, "I had some trouble…when I was younger. Booze and drugs and all that."

"Oh,"

"I'm better now," he said quickly, "got my head back on straight."

"Oh, good, that's good."

"So like, no drug deals going down in the lobby of your apartment building."

She laughed nervously, "good to know. I'm sure management would not appreciate that."

"Hey speaking of management, I'll give 'em a call tomorrow for you."

"Dean you don't have to do that, I can call."

"They'll listen to me, trust me."

"Because you've got big intimidating man voice?"

"Something like that. Just let me make a complaint for you, they wanna charge luxury prices and then not even have working equipment, it's wrong. An' I pay waaaay too much for that nonsense."

"Well, okay then. Thank you."

A heat settled in between them as she looked down, not meeting his gaze. For a moment, he let his eyes run over her cheeks, and the long lines of her lashes. He had that nagging feeling that he couldn't sake, a wanting to lean in and press his lips to hers.

Her phone began to rang and it snapped him back in to reality.

"Food's here," she smiled, standing up and leaving him alone in her cozy, twinkly apartment to think about how the hell he was going to make a move.

XXX

The after-dinner crowd at Starbucks was always a little solemn. Mostly coffee dates and students, Renee felt out of place in the corner with a caramel macchiato and her laptop. Maybe most people would assume she was just another over-studious med student, but she knew she just didn't have enough going on in her personal life to be anywhere else on a Friday night. Her podcast wasn't going to research itself, she justified, and plus once she got through this prep for tomorrow, she could curl up with Love Actually and some popcorn.

She saw him from the moment he came in, but he didn't seem to see her. So she kept her eyes straight ahead on her screen as she typed quickly.

"Double shot Americano? You're a doll, Casandra."

Her fingers were typing vigorously, trying to focus on her work and not droll over him. From the top of her vision, she saw him with his back towards her waiting for his coffee. He glanced around and over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

She looked up at the sound, he smiled as she met his eye.

"Hi. Late night buzz?"

"Driving to the airport, gotta be in Dallas in the morning."

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah and it's a long ass tour, I'm glad you caught me when you did."

"WrestleMania stuff, right?"

"See, you know," he chuckled, "I put an angry call into management, call me if you have another issue."

"While you're working?"

"I can answer a phone call. Especially one from you."

"I'll let you know,"

"Good." He almost looked disappointed as his coffee came, "I'll uh, I'll see you in a week."

XXX

He wasn't sure what came over him, sitting in the airport lounge, maybe it was boredom, or curiosity. It wasn't hard to find his way through Channel 6's site to their sports podcasts. Before he knew it, he had downloaded all of them. On the plane he settled into his seat with his oversized headphones and clicked play.

"What is going on guys, I'm Renee Young, this is Channel 6 Sports Quick Hits and today we are talking to the one, the only, Chip Kelly, and he's gonna give us, with as much brevity as possible, the secret to coaching the Eagles. Sound good? Sounds good."

Dean smirked to himself, she could make anything sound exciting and worthwhile. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her voice. Was that creepy? She was a public figure after all, her voice was out there, free for any shmuck to download. If that made him a creep, well then, he supposed he was a bit of a creep.

XXX

Mondays were early days, but at least it gave Renee the rest of the day to herself. Of course, that usually meant that she got over ambitious about how much she could do, grocery shopping for the week and cooking and cleaning every inch of her apartment and also shoe shopping and now she was exhausted. She plopped down on her couch with a box of crackers and stretched out her tired feet. Flipping through the channels, she paused for a moment on Monday Night Raw, she recognized the set instantly. She really only watched when Nicole or Brianna had some sort of big match, but tonight, she was intrigued. A few minutes had gone by, and she was already fairly bored, considering finding something else. But then there was a familiar audio that stopped her.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delat, Shield!"

Three men started making their way down the stands again and Renee chuckled to herself. It was a little ridiculous, but she couldn't help but keep her eyes on Dean's confident scowl. That, and his sleeveless vest that showed off his biceps rather nicely. He rolled his neck and got hyped up, and although she had a pretty remedial understanding of what was actually going on, she found herself enjoying watching him work in the ring. Dean was fast and sneaky, his eyes were wild and it always looked like he was having just a bit too much fun. It was nothing like the guy that had shown up at her doorstep to fix her heat, but maybe that's what she liked. There was that possibility that she was getting both.

Not that she was getting him or anything, that was a stupid idea, and she shook it off. His life was crazy, even if he made a move, how would that work? He was a sweet guy, she wasn't about to try to deny it, but as she sat there, she slowly but surely talked herself out of the idea that this might actually happen. Maybe he liked her, he had laid it on pretty thick, but she would be a fool to put all her eggs in a basket labeled Dean Ambrose.

XXX

It was late Friday night and all Dean wanted was to lay his head down on his pillow. But of course, the world, namely the road to WrestleMania, had other plans for him. He only really had the one day off, he'd have to be in New York Sunday afternoon for another live show. Dean grumbled to himself as he rode the elevator down to the fourth floor, pissed that he'd managed to forget his keys. Still, he was determined to make the best of it.

Knocking gently on 407 he held his breath. He had no idea if she was home tonight, it was a Friday after all. Or she might be in bed already, she said she worked most Saturdays too. But after a minute, the door opened slightly and her green eyes met his.

"Hey, uh, sorry I know it's late, I just locked myself out like an idiot and I…" he trailed off, his eyes settling onto the shadow of her in the darkness of her apartment. She was dressed in an oversized flannel t-shirt and her hair was just a bit tussled. Dean closed his eyes, feeling the awkwardness, "you are on a date."

"I-sorry. Do you need to call?"

"Nah I got juice I was just hoping to wait it out, they said 15 minutes which means 30..."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't, don't be sorry."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'll wait downstairs, I'll be fine. Go back to your date, have some fun, Renee."

She blushed and looked at him through those long lashes. He tried to resist the urge to run his eyes over the skin of her legs, though it wasn't getting him very far.

"Goodnight," he said firmly, standing out here while some other dude was in her bed was going to make him feel any better about the situation.

"Goodnight, she called after him, a hint of disappointment in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 2013**

He spotted her getting her morning coffee as Moxley decided right outside of the Starbucks was the perfect place to go to the bathroom. She smiled at the barista and made for the door, and he was wishing that the puppy would hurry up. Since the incident with getting locked out of his apartment, Dean had done what he always seemed to do and called it over and done. He didn't take well to an embarrassment like that, and maybe she hadn't thought much of it, but that wasn't the point.

"Hey you,"

"Hey Renee,"

"How's the road to WrestleMania treating you?"

"Eh, not too shabby."

"Still the champ?"

"A champ. Not exactly THE champ."

"Oh, right. Well. Must be busy,"

"Yeah it is, but y'know, story of my life."

"Mhmm, well, once it's over, don't be a stranger."

He smiled at her slightly, but couldn't shake the feeling that if she had even been interested in the first place, she'd gotten over him fast enough. Maybe he was projecting his fears, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself.

"Yeah, I won't."

XXX

 **April 2013**

He was sore from WrestleMania week, but it was worth it to postpone the nap he really, really wanted just to see her. She even bought him a coffee, and for a moment he let himself wonder if maybe to her it was a date, but decided it wasn't. Sipping on her macchiato, she looked around the patio and tightened her coat.

"You cold?" he asked, "we can move in?"

"No that's okay, I'm determined spring has started. I almost got this iced."

"Ready for winter to be over?"

"Beyond ready. So, how was it?"

"Mania? It was great, yeah we had a six-man tag."

"Is that like six men on each side or-"

"Three on each," he chuckled, "six total."

"Got it. You win?"

"We did, actually. What, do you not watch your best friends on the biggest show of the year?"

"It's really expensive!" she laughed.

"You could get the Network, it's $9.99 a month," he teased.

"So $120 a year for something I never use."

"I have it."

"You have it? You work for them!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh my god," she rolled her eyes, "I did hear Nikki and Brie got on the show after all. I know they were worried."

"Yeah that's such a shame, you work hard ya shouldn't have to worry if you'll even maintain your spot on the card. I mean it happens to the best of us, but it's fucked up."

"You've been cut?"

"More times than I can count. Or demoted to the preshow or a dark match, uh, that's like after the cameras go off."

"Gotcha,"

"But your girls have it happen to them a lot actually."

"Must be hard, being a woman in an industry like that."

"I wouldn't know."

Renee laughed but her eyes fluttered to her phone screen as it buzzed. Dean's stomach dropped. She smiled lightly, and then just simply turned it over.

"Who's that?"

"Just uh…a guy."

"New boyfriend."

"No! Definitely not! Just… he's fun."

"Fun is good."

"Yeah, it is. Fun is good."

XXX

 **August 2013**

The summer was a slow time at Renee's work. Sure there was Baseball, but people didn't really get as hyped for that as football or basketball. In Summer Olympic years there was plenty to cover over there, but it would be another 3 years before she covered one of those at this job. So she ended up spending most of the lazier summer taking weekend trips to her friends down the Jersey Shore. It was nice to stretch out on a porch with a cold drink in her hand and a chambray shirt half buttoned over her bathing suit.

"So, boys?" asked Alana, her redheaded best friend.

"Why is that the first thing anyone asks me about?" Renee laughed, half-offended.

"Well, babe, you are nearly 30."

"I am not nearly 30. I'm 28. 29 and 11 months is nearly 30."

"Glad you have your youthful spirit," Brian, Alana's husband said with a slightly nasty laugh.

"Yeah, good thing,"

"I have some friends at the club who might be interested if you want some introductions."

"Thanks, Brian, but I'm not really into guys who play racquetball."

"It's the Racquet Club, it's not a literal racquet club."

"Pass."

"Thanks for offering, though," Alana said, squeezing his hand, and it took everything in Renee's power not to roll her eyes.

"I've been seeing a couple guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Chris from my gym, he's fun he's just, honestly he's kind of an airhead. The conversations are less than stimulating."

"But the sex is great?" Alana giggled.

"Oh, obviously."

"Guys!" Brian wrinkled his nose.

"Sorry, he's fun but there's not much there."

"Anyone else?"

"Ehh, the twins were definitely trying to set me up with one of their co-workers."

"A wrestler? Really?"

Renee shrugged, "he lives in Philly."

"The Bellas have to realize eventually that no one else understands or wants to understand their lifestyle," Brian scoffed. "Why would they think you'd want to date a wrestler?"

"I dunno. It is pretty funny."

"It's ridiculous," Alana agreed.

"Right."

XXX

 **December 2013**

Renee hated the cold. It was days like this that made her question why she ever left San Diego. The wind was wiping her hair across her face and the snow made its way down any opening in her jacket. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to get on a plane and go home to the sunny little Californian town where she grew up. But it wasn't in the cards this year. Bowl games had her busy all the way through the holidays. She tried not to think about that, or the ice sliding down her back. From off in the distance, she saw a figure waving towards her as she came up to the front door of the apartment, and she recognized it as Dean and Moxley instantly.

"Merry Christmas," he said as he caught up to her.

She faked a smile, "yeah, merry Christmas,"

"What's wrong?" he asked, carrying Moxley onto the elevator when he wouldn't move fast enough.

"Oh, nothing," she dismissed, "you know the story, not going home for the holidays, woe is me."

"Aw, sorry to hear that. Everything, you know, cool?"

"Yeah, yeah I just have to work basically every day around it and it's a serious plane ride so. It's fine, I'm just gonna get some sushi and watch some movies."

"Oh. You sure?"

"I don't really have a choice," she chuckled, "but uh, enjoy yours."

She left him alone in the elevator as she stepped off on the 4th floor, and could feel his eyes following her all the way until it dinged and the doors shut in front of him.

Christmas night, she was doing just that, scrolling through a sushi menu on her couch. She was stretched out in a pair of leggings, a slouchy sweatshirt thrown over a sports bra. The gym had been empty, that was an upside. On the television, the Grinch was playing, and there seemed to be no shortage of viewing material tonight. She hadn't even sent in her order when a knock came at the door. Confused, she opened it to Dean's smirking face.

He held up a big bag of takeout and grinned, "thought you'd enjoy some company,"

"Hi," she said, stunned, "I thought you'd be home..."

"Nah, my mom just got remarried so they're doin' their own thing. Roman offered but he's got a kid and I'm shit at lying about Santa Clause. Seth too but he's got a new fiancé and they'd probably prefer to be alone so…"

"So you're here?"

"If you let me in," he shrugged. "I mean, what are friends for if not bringing you sushi on Christmas?"

She laughed, "okay, what'd you get?"

"Little bit of everything, wasn't sure if you were an authentic snob or more of a Philly roll type." He put down the bag on her kitchen table and started pulling things out.

"Didn't assume the California girl would go California roll?"

"I try not to jump to conclusions."

She scoffed, making herself a plate of her favorites.

"What?"

"Nothing just… you kind of do. A lot." She slumped down onto her couch and kicked up her feet on the table

"I don't-"

"Literally anytime you see me with a guy,"

He laughed and rolled his eyes as he sat down next to her, a safe distance away.

"I'm invested in your happiness, so sue me."

"You're nosy."

"Same thing really." He shoved an entire sushi roll into his mouth, "so any luck lately?"

Renee laughed, "not even a little. Thinking maybe a break is in order."

"Oh yeah, a break?"

"What, you don't think I can do it?"

"I didn't say that, you said that" he pointed at her with his chopsticks. "Maybe you're projecting."

"yeah, maybe." She took a bite of the California roll from her plate. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any women sticking these days?"

Dean laughed out loud. "Nah, nah I don't really date."

"At all? I'd think girls would be lining up to get a piece of the United States Champion."

"Oh they are," he smirked, "but uh, it's hard, you know, being on the road all the time. Some dudes pull it off, but you really gotta be cool with not seeing her again."

"That not your style?"

He shrugged, "it's a lot of work, the chase. I need a little more consistency than that."

"Hmm. Well then here's to not dating."

"Cheers."

"So no siblings?"

"Brother, haven't talked to him in a while."

"What's a while?"

"Almost a year, my mom's wedding. Even then things were…testy."

"What happened?"

He let out a long sigh,

"Sorry, just curious. You don't have to answer that."

"It's a long story."

"You don't have to-"

"He's always blamed me for leaving when things got tough. We were supposed to be in this together, right? But I had other plans, and he never forgave me."

"How old were you?"

"Eighteen. I knew I was nearly there with starting my career, and he's older than me, I thought he could handle it all on his own. I guess I was wrong"

"And your parents?"

"Dad split when were kids, Mom was always kinda flighty. I put it all into wrestling but Nate didn't have that. All he had was us, me."

"Sorry,"

Dean shook his head, "nah it's what it is, I've tried to make things right but, something else always comes up with us."

"That must be hard."

"Yeah well," he shrugged, "just means that holidays aren't really my thing. I've always found them kinda lame."

"Oh," she laughed nervously.

"But uh, this is alright. I like sushi."

"Better than ham?"

"Depends on who's making it."

"Well I'm a terrible cook,"

"Ah well, then definitely." He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels, looking for a new movie to watch.

"Hey Dean?"

"Hey Renee."

"Thanks,"

He looked over to her, his eyes blue-green still and calm.

"Yeah, no problem."

XXX

 **June 2014**

That fucking asshole. That stupid, shortsighted, selfish, moron of a man. Dean collapsed down onto the hotel bed. Not too long ago, before the fame, before the championships, before the money, that he would've played rock-paper-scissors in a room just like this one to decide who had to share. They had to put on that manly front, but actually, he didn't mind it that much. Roman and Seth were his best friends after all, and it made him feel like the childhood camp memories he never made to nudge Seth in the middle of the night to make fun of his hair. But that was gone now. Seth had made his decision, a right stupid decision, but Dean couldn't change it. And now he was all alone.

From the pocket of his sweatpants, his phone began to buzz. Her face popped up, a picture they'd taken when he'd invited her to a Flyer's game with a couple of his buddies.

"Tell me your heat's not broken this time," he teased as he picked it up.

"What?" Renee asked, confused.

"Because it's uh…it's June. Never mind. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"How am I?"

"Yeah, I saw what happened tonight, was that real? I know you guys drum things up sometimes…"

"No, no it was real," he sighed, "I'm fine, my back's a little sore-"

"Dean,"

"Renee," he chuckled, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, you're a good friend. But you gotta know that's the last thing I wanna talk about right now."

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I dunno. What'd you do today?"

"Uh we had our early morning show for the Monday commuters. Had the Philly Phanatic on…"

"Oh that sounds…fun."

"It was awful."

"Yeah," he laughed, "sorry,"

"No, it was a funny kind of awful. I've been promised better guests in the fall."

"God I hope so, it's been getting unbearable to listen to."

"You listen to my radio show?"

"You watch my TV show."

"Yeah, it's almost as if we're real friends who actually support each other."

"Friends?" his stomach dropped a bit, but he laughed it off, "what's that?"

"It's like drinking buddies but you actually care about each other's feelings."

"Weird. But I suppose I could make it work."

She chuckled and for the first time that night, he smiled, "good."

"Yeah, good."

"Listen, this was nice and all, but I'm beat."

"Right, no, of course, goodnight."

"We'll catch up when I get back."

"Okay, definitely."

"Bye, friend." Part of that felt sour in his mouth, but another part of it was warm, familiar.

"Bye, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**July 2014**

Truth was, it was nice to have a friend. Sure he had those drinking buddies, but the last time he hung out with them sober it went…poorly. Seth was gone, and his frustrations were starting to consume him, the more he tried to get revenge and get his goddamn life back, the more Seth got in his head. And Roman, Roman was over the whole damn thing. He barely saw her, maybe once or twice a month for coffee, but the occasional text seeing how things were going with him, they made all the difference.

He caught sight of her on his way out for errands one Thursday morning. Her schedule was always weird, she looked like she hadn't been to bed for a while. She smiled at him from the mailboxes.

"Hey, haven't seen you around here in a while," she said, riffling through her mail.

"Been on tour overseas."

"Oh, how was it?"

"Kinda shitty honestly," he shrugged, "you never get to see the place you go to."

"Ah. Hey, are you moving out?"

"What?" his head snapped towards her. "Why would I move out?"

"Didn't you get the letter? They're going co-op."

"Oh. No, I uh, own the place outright. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," she frowned, "I love that apartment but I haven't really been saving to buy a place. I just can't afford it."

She smiled at him sadly, "I'll see you later," she started to head back towards the elevator, and he watched her, not able to believe that he actually wouldn't see her again.

"Wait, Renee!"

"Yeah?" she turned towards him as she called the elevator.

"I uh," he shrugged, "I got an extra room. If you want it."

"What?"

"You like this place, you don't have to leave it."

"Move in with you?"

"Yeah, you know, as a roommate, here," he motioned for her to follow him as the elevator arrived. "I'll show you it."

"Uh okay, sure."

He smiled sweetly as she got on next to him. It took her a second to realize he had hit the button for the 10th floor. She did a double take. The 10th floor? The only thing there was…

The doors opened and sure enough, there was only one door at the end of the hall. He didn't glance over at her reaction but simply unlocked the front door like it was nothing. It opened up to a massive penthouse. Her mouth gaped open as she looked around. The place was modern and luxe, a far cry from what she'd associate with Dean's blue-collar personality. A large kitchen was decked out in stainless steel appliances, it was nestled under a staircase leading up to the second floor. The second floor of his _apartment_. The living room was cozy, a lived-in leather sofa a bright blue sectional arranged around a massive television screen. It was probably the square footage of her entire apartment.

"So this is it," he said casually, tossing his leather jacket down on one of the armchairs.

"This is it…" she looked around flabbergasted.

"There's a dining room through here," he led her through an archway, "but I don't really have a lot of guests so mostly it's just my trophy room."

Above the mantle of a modern fireplace, the United States Championship was hung. Several others she didn't recognize surrounded it. CZW World Heavyweight, FIP World Heavyweight, IPW World Heavyweight…

"Safe to say you're a world heavyweight champion?"

"I was, at a certain point or another," he shrugged, "so first bedroom," he opened a door off of the dining room, "is the gym, you're welcome to use that stuff if you don't break anything."

"Might need to get lighter weights," she laughed nervously, looking into the room full of expensive gym equipment.

"We could do that. There's a bathroom down this hall, and it connects through to the second guest room."

He opened the next door, a king sized bed sat in the middle of the light, airy room.

"You could take this one, and I mean, it's bigger but I think this one has a better view."

"There's a third?" she was mystified, following him around the corner to another door. They entered the room and she had to catch her breath, looking out at Penn's Landing from way up high. "Oh wow."

"You like it? Yeah, mine faces this way too. Plus it has a bathroom, so no weirdness about that."

"That's…that's great."

"Yeah I think this is a better option," he leaned against the doorway, "but it's up to you."

"Dean…"

"I know, the place is a bachelor pad. We could redecorate some stuff-"

"I can't afford this."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a duplex on the top floor in Penn's Landing."

"What're you paying now?" he crossed his arms.

"$1200."

Dean shrugged, "sold."

"$1200? This room alone has to be worth at least that."

"It's not exactly half the mortgage, but it'll help."

"I can't accept this, it's really nice of you to offer, but I can't," she shook her head, breezing by him into the living room.

"It's not charity," he followed her, "I bought this place as an investment, it's about time it started making some money back."

"So rent it out to someone who can afford what it's worth."

"I don't want to, I want to rent it to you,"

"Dean," she sighed, spinning around and catching his gaze, "what is this, what're you after here, honestly?"

"Honestly?" he gave her a sad smile, "honestly it gets damn lonely around here. All I've got is Moxley, and I'm sure he doesn't appreciate going to the doggy hotel for 300 days out of the year. I thought my mom might come stay with me," he shook his head, "she had other plans. I offered a room to Nate, but you can probably guess how that ended."

"So you want me here because you're lonely."

"Aren't you? Bet you that one bedroom even starts to feel huge and empty after a while."

She looked down, not wanting to admit that he was right.

"It'd be nice to have someone around. Just to…watch hockey with. And eat pizza. And you know…talk to. It'd be nice to come home to someone."

"Yeah…" she looked around at the gorgeous apartment. "Though I've liked being on my own honestly."

"I'm gone most of the week. You'd have this all to yourself."

"That's not even,"

"Don't worry about that, look, I pay a cleaning crew to keep this place from falling apart. Even just someone wiping down counters, vacuuming, it'd cut that bill in half."

"Wiping down counters? That's my rent?"

"And I pay the kid on three to water the plants."

"The plants?"

"And I pay an obscene amount of money for someone to feed, and walk, and socialize Moxely. I bet he'd like having an actual human around."

Renee looked over at the nearly grown puppy, sleeping on the couch. "Yeah, I'd like that too."

"You'd actually be doing me a huge favor moving in here," he insisted.

She chuckled, "yeah well, that's the only favor I'm doing for you."

"Psh, yeah, yeah of course, I wouldn't, we wouldn't," he shook his head spastically. "So you'll do it?"

"This place is beautiful, Dean."

"So you'll do it," he insisted.

"Yeah, I'll move in. The one facing the river."

A grin broke out on his face, "good. I'll get you a key made and uh…put that stuff in the storage unit. How's Wednesday?"

"Like this Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I won't be on the road so timing's good."

"Isn't that a little fast?"

"No time like the present, right?" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean I just figured-"

"Uh, yeah, okay,"

"Okay," he grinned again. "I'll see ya then, roomie."

XXX

"Right here please?" Renee said to the movers that Wednesday as the hoisted her desk through the door. The room had been cleared of the minimalist furniture, but the steel gray walls still felt more like Dean. Maybe a couple of tapestries could fix that.

The room was a good size, larger than her own one downstairs, and the huge windows made it feel massive. She had them situate her bed right in the corner of the two adjacent windows so that she could look at that view every morning. It was proving a little difficult, though, when it came to making her bed.

"Oh c'mon!" she grumbled as the fitted sheet slid off of one corner.

"You want help?" a little knock came at the open door, Dean was leaning against the doorway nonchalantly.

"Uhh sure. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," he shrugged, "here."

He gestured for her to move to the other side of the bed as he pulled the sheet down over the corner. Picking up the patterned teal comforter, he helped her drape it over the bed and tucked it down behind the low footboard.

"That good?" he asked, looking up at her, eyes twinkling.

"Perfect," she flopped down onto it in exhaustion. The move had happened so quickly, she'd barely gotten to rest all week.

"So um," he leaned against the window, "you got buyer's remorse yet?"

"'Course not-" she laughed, "I mean, it's not home but…"

"We could paint. Or get some new towels, or I dunno, like, pillows?"

"Dean, it's your house, don't worry about it."

"No, it's _our_ house."

"What?"

"I mean-" he laughed, his cheeks flushing slightly, "you're not just a guest. You live here. I promise."

"You still pay the mortgage."

"Well then I get to call first shower," he chuckled, hoping off her bed, "but just holler if you need anything. Su casa-uh…"

"I got it, thanks."

He closed the door on his way out and she looked out to the water. It was beautiful, this whole place was beautiful. It was unreal. She knew he did well for himself, she saw the lifestyle that wrestling afforded the twins, but this…this was unbelievable.

She spent a few hours watching House of Cards as she arranged her desk, unpacked her closet, moved the lavender rug around two times and then a third. Outside the window, it was just starting to drizzle. Renee stared out at it, absent mindlessly wondering how exactly she got herself into this bizarre situation. What was she thinking? She barely knew this guy. Renee headed for the door, half a mind to tell him that she couldn't do this, it was a mistake.

"Dean?" she called.

"Kitchen!"

"Dean, I-" she stopped as she entered the kitchen, "I uh, what're you making?"

"Chili," he said stirring the tall pot with a ladle shaped like the Loch Ness Monster, "old recipe. You want some?"

"I love chili,"

"I know."

"You know?" she furrowed her brow.

"You told me," he seemed unfazed, spooning it into a bowl, "that time I saw you after you got caught in the rain and you were like 'I just need a big bowl of chili,'"

"Is that what my voice sounds like?" she teased.

"Something like that," he handed her the bowl and took another for himself. "Luckily, so do I sometimes,"

He nodded for him to follow her into the living room.

"You sure it's okay to eat in here?" she paused in the doorway.

"Your house, remember?" he sprawled out on the couch, balancing the bowl on his lap.

"Sounds dangerous but okay," she blew on her spoon and sipped it, "wow that's really good."

"Perfected it back some years ago when I was on the road. Can make it in a motel microwave and over a camping stove in a parking lot. This way's better,"

"You used to make this on the road?"

"Yeah, you know, it's dirt cheap," he shrugged.

"Not a lot of money in wrestling?"

"Not in the indies, not at least what I was doing. Now if you spend ten years in WWE, and are as beautiful as the Bellas-"

"You think they're beautiful?"

"Sure," he shrugged, "I guess. You don't?"

"No, of course I do. Just trying to figure out your type so I can set you up with my friends."

"Not big on brunettes, honestly."

"No?"

"Eh, it's trivial but, kinda."

"Good to know," she felt her face blushing slightly and tried to shake it off. "You seem to do okay for yourself now."

"With the ladies?" he teased, a goofy grin on his face, "no, I know. I do okay."

"This place is a little more than okay, Dean."

"I bought it when I was a champion, comes with a bonus, not to mention guaranteed dates. Things are a little less little more than okay now. But yeah… it's a beautiful place, huh?"

"Really is."

"Beautiful apartment full of beautiful things and no one actually gets to enjoy them. That's where you come in."

"Is it?"

"Sure is."

"Well, thanks. For the room."

"And the chili?"

She rolled her eyes, "and the chili."


	5. Chapter 5

**August 2014**

One month in, she was pretty sure she could get used to this. Dean was on the road most days, leaving her with the gigantic place all to herself. After a long day at work, she could come home to the peaceful and quite apartment. She could take a long, steamy rain shower in the en-suite, or go for a run on the treadmill facing out to the water, or curl up on the leather couch and watch movies on the huge screen TV. The luxury had grown on her quickly, and she was amused by its contradiction to Dean's style. He'd come home Tuesday night and toss his beaten up leather jacket onto his expensive living room furniture. Every single one of his socks had a hole in it, and he always bought store brand groceries, no matter what.

But he was generous about the situation, hesitant to ask her to do much of anything around the house even though it was how he convinced her it was okay in the first place. She offered to throw his laundry in with hers, and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was such a simple thing, but it was obvious how much easier it made his life to not worry about it. So she rolled her eyes every time he thanked her profusely while handing off his hamper but smiled and nodded.

He was a pretty quiet roommate in the first place. Even when he was home he stuck to himself. Dean liked his alone time up in his room or in the home gym. They hung out a couple times a week, he always made extra when he made dinner. Their taste in sports were similar, and even when he was watching dark foreign films, she didn't mind sitting across from him, working on her computer. He wasn't particularly chatty, at least not for chatting's sake. Dean was a private guy, he didn't talk much about his past or the women in his life. There was an unspoken rule between them that his room was off-limits. She left his clean laundry outside the door and it was always closed. It probably was just that he liked his personal, private space to be personal and private, but she really hoped it wasn't a sex thing. Not that he seemed to be having a whole lot of it, at least not in his apartment. He hadn't once brought a girl home this entire time. Though maybe he was just shy about it.

And then there was Moxely. She hadn't had a dog in a long time, since she was a kid. After college, she just couldn't justify trying to take care of one when she was constantly running off to work. In that time, she had forgotten how much she loved it. Moxely was pretty low maintenance, she only was responsible for him Friday through Tuesday, and Dean would jump at the chance to spend time with him when he was home. He adored that puppy, it was clear, his eyes lighting up any time he saw him. And Renee was beginning to understand why the more time she had with Moxely. Affectionate and sweet, the dog took a liking to her, and Renee didn't resist. There were times she sat in the armchair in the living room, a book and a cup of tea in hand, watching the two of them wrestle on the floor, and she felt herself falling in love.

A soft knock came at her door, Thursday night.

"Hey," Dean leaned up against the doorway casually.

"Hey, I'm almost done with your laundry," she responded over her shoulder, folding a pair of jeans on her bed.

"No rush, I uh, I've got a long loop this time. Gotta do appearances next Wednesday and Thursday."

"Aw sorry to hear that,"

"You gonna be okay here by yourself all that time?"

"Oh I think I'll survive," she teased.

"Gets lonely around here,"

"I have Moxely to keep me company."

"I think he's starting to like you better."

"Oh for sure," she grinned and handed him a neat pile of clothes.

"thanks, for doing that,"

"Anytime,"

"I uh… anyway thanks."

"When are you back?" she sat down at her desk, crossing her legs.

"Two weeks. Just text me if you need something,"

"I'll be fine, Dean."

"Yeah, of course," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Nothing, just uh, gonna miss being home. Always do."

"Yeah, I bet."

"I'll see you in two weeks. Thanks for the laundry."

XXX

Wednesday night was happy hour in most Philadelphia bars and it made a date night out of the middle of the week. The mid-week blow off was actually pretty nice, spending the night batting her eyelashes at the blond haired guy sitting next to her. Brad, he worked in finances at the station, they weren't exactly co-workers, but had a few friends in common. He'd invited her out with them over email, which was decidedly lame, but he was cute, and he had a great sense of humor. Once he got up the courage to place his hand on her knee, he didn't move it all night as they chatted and drank and flirted.

He played with the edges of her hair, lying next to her in her bed later that night.

"This was unexpected," he whispered softly.

"Was it?" she questioned, clutching her comforter to her bare chest.

"I mean, a man can dream," he smiled and it was everything in her power not to roll her eyes at him. "The view's beautiful. Both of them."

Oh god he was cheesy.

"It is really pretty, isn't it?" she turned towards the window, looking out over the water. He curled up against her body and pressed his lips to her neck. She didn't burrow herself in towards him, but didn't push away. It was a fun night, that was enough. Maybe she'd meet him for coffee, if he asked, and maybe he would change her mind. But for now, she just enjoyed the lifted feeling and watched the river peacefully.

From a distance, she heard the front door open and then slam shut, and another clank on the hardwood floors. She sat up, looking towards her closed door.

"What?" Brad asked. "Is that your roommate?"

"Yeah he's not supposed to be home for a week,"

"Huh well," he reached for her but she scooted towards the end of the bed.

She pulled up her underwear and a pair of soffee shorts laying on the desk chair.

"I'm just gonna see what's up. Pass me that?" she nodded towards a sweatshirt hanging from her footboard. He eyed her but did as she asked. "I'll be quick."

Renee zipped up her sweatshirt and closed the door behind her softly. "Dean?" she called, walking towards the kitchen where she could hear clanking. He was filling a glass of water from the kitchen when she found him.

"Hey," he said, throwing back two Advils with his water.

"What are you doing home?"

"That unhappy to see me?"

"No I didn't-"

"I'm messing with you, Ne." He chuckled and sat down at the island, "I'm on the shelf. Concussion," he tapped on his temple and winked.

"What happened?" she wrapped her arms around herself, a chill running up her spine.

"Well," he laughed bitterly, "turns out that my former best friend Seth Rollins wasn't satisfied with ruining my career, he wanted to end it too."

"I don't follow,"

"He Curb Stomped me. Slammed my skull into a bunch of cinderblocks."

"That's awful. Are you okay?"

He rubbed his forehead, "I'll be fine. But I'm home until further notice according to the doc. Hey, you wanna make some popcorn and watch Slapshot with me?

"I actually…" she blushed and looked back towards her room.

"Ah. You got a boy in there?" he smiled, though it seemed almost forced. Almost. "Good for you."

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry about me. Tell ya what," he stood up, "I'm a go punch something and pretend it's Seth's stupid face, and I'll leave the stereo on loud."

"We're…uh, done in there."

"Either way," he smiled again, a little bit strained. Though maybe that was from his head. "Go enjoy yourself."

She nodded and slipped back into her room, Dean watched it close behind her and sighed. He wrapped his hands on the way to the home gym and as promised, turned the stereo on high, blasting some aggressive rock music from his workout playlist.

Starting a boxing work out, he tried to clear his mind. Focusing just on the punching bag, he imagined it was Seth, though that wasn't making him feel any better. Left, right, left, left, right. It wasn't helping. Over the sound of the music, he couldn't hear anything, that was the point, though he could swear every now and then he would hear her little giggle. It was filling his brain, the image of her and some dude in her room, rolling around in her sheets. Her hair, cascading down her bare shoulders and back. Some guy's hands, running up and down her spine, his lips on her cheek.

"Fuck!" Dean pulled back as a pain shot through his hand. He shook it out, realizing how intensely he had struck the punching bag and groaned. Maybe it was time for bed, though he was sure he wouldn't be able to get that giggle out of his head.

He spent the rest of the night stretched out on his bed, watching some trash on the Discovery Channel. It wasn't like he was that woozy from the concussion, but he was definitely not himself. Miserably, he tipped his head back to the pillows, trying not to think about Seth's betrayal or Renee's date downstairs.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Dean? Are you doing okay?" she called through the door.

He chuckled, "yeah I'm alright."

"Do you need anything?"

"Renee, you can come in," he said with a furrowed brow.

She opened the door slowly, blushing, "never been in here,"

"It's not a secret," he half smiled, "I'm alright, I don't need anything. Shouldn't you be downstairs having some fun?"

"Oh, he went home."

"He did? Did I scare him off?"

"Nah, it just wasn't like that. He didn't say he wanted to stay and I didn't ask him," she crossed her arms over the oversized hoodie.

"Ah well. You had a good time?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I don't know if I'll see him again but," she shrugged, "so it goes."

"You probably wanna hit the hay."

"It's early," she glanced at the clock, it was only 9:30. "About Slapshot?"

He nodded to the space next to him in the bed, "be my guest."

Nervously, she climbed in next to him. There was an ocean between them, but his heart was still beating out of his chest as she settled into his bed. He flipped to his video library, trying not to watch her carefully as she pulled his comforter up to her waist.

"So not a winner?"

"Hm?"

"The guy tonight."

"Oh," she blushed, "yeah, I mean, he's fun. We had a good time at the bar and…after." She giggled and he forced a laugh. "I dunno, I wouldn't say no if he asked again."

"But you're not going after it?"

"Yeah I," she sighed, "I guess I just haven't really found what I'm looking for recently."

"Weren't you going to swear off guys for a while?"

"Yeah, well," she gave him a knowing look.

"You enjoy your fun."

"Don't you?"

"Told you already, I don't have the time or the energy. No one's come around recently that's seemed worth it."

"That's a shame."

"It's just sex, it's not oxygen."

"No, I know, I mean-" she bit her lip and laughed, "now I seem like some sex addict."

"Course not."

"I just mean, you don't seem to have a lot of…closeness in your life right now."

"And casual hook ups fix that?"

"No I didn't-" she shook her head, "let's just move on before I put my foot any further down my mouth."

Dean nodded, but his eyes were locked on her as she returned her attention to the TV. He inhaled sharply and it caught her attention again.

"I had these two guys once, if you wanna talk about closeness. We weren't just best friends. We were brothers. Truly. And givin' up those two has to be hardest thing I've ever had to do. So I haven't really let anyone in like that, that close because I don't really wanna fucking deal with a replacement for that." He took a breath and looked over, her green eyes trained on him. "Sorry that was rambly-"

"It's okay."

"I don't think I need to tell you that it's lonely. Pretty sure my grocery list is a tip off."

"Nothing wrong with frozen dinner for one," she smiled, "I get it, I do."

"And warming my bed up with random girls or fans…just doesn't do it for me."

"Well. We got each other."

"Huh?"

"And uh, Slapshot."

"Right. And Slapshot."

He was the one with the concussion, but between her early day and date, she was wiped. Halfway through the movie, she fell asleep, her head tipping towards his, but not touching. Dean looked over, following the long strands of wavy hair as they danced down her shoulders and her long lashes flutter open and closed every now and then. He wanted to reach over, take her hand, but he didn't. It was the last thing she was after here tonight, he was sure of it. Still, he didn't wake her, or turn off the movie. He just watched it play out, her by his side, and dreaded each passing minute.

The credits rolled, and he wondered how long she would stay there if he didn't move. But as he flipped back to SportsCenter on television, it blared from the speakers and she startled awake.

"Sorry!" he turned down the volume as quickly as he could. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Hmm, no it's okay," she yawned, "did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, but, no judgment. I mean my brain's bruised and I bested you but,"

"Shut up," she laughed, pushing his comforter to the side. He felt his heart sink slightly as she climbed out of bed. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, hey uh, what time do you leave tomorrow."

"Usually about 8?"

"I'll make you breakfast."

"You don't have to-"

"Let me feel useful will ya?" he insisted.

"Okay, see you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

It was weird having him home. He busied himself around the house, cooking, rearranging the books in the den, do all the laundry. She came home late Friday night to him humming in the kitchen as scrubbed the inside of the fridge.

"Hey," she said, her brow furrowed as she came into the room.

"Hi," he stood up straight, his hands covered in yellow rubber gloves.

"What are you…what are you doing?"

"You know how dirty your refrigerator gets?"

"Uh…no?" she leaned against the counter.

"Well like…real dirty."

"Have you been doing this all day again?"

He shrugged, "I can't do shit while this heals so, I dunno, just need something to take my mind off it."

"Let me put my stuff down but, after we could…play Saint's Row or something?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay." Renee nodded and returned to her own room, ditching her blazer and heavy laptop bag on her desk chair. She stripped off the uncomfortable pencil skirt and threw on a pair of worn ripped jeans. Tying her hair into a high ponytail, she found Dean in the living room, sitting on the arm of the sofa, grumpily on the phone.

"Yeah dude, no," he sighed, "I told you not tonight. Because I'm not really in a clubby mood. No, the bar isn't better."

She tilted her head and he rolled his eyes.

"Dave, man, not happening. No I don't want _to dance my blues away_ , but thanks."

"I like dancing," Renee said.

"We'll go drinking next weekend okay? Alright, have fun. Bye."

"What was that?" she didn't hesitate to butt in.

"Dave and Ryan, you remember them from the hockey game a while ago?"

"Sure,"

"Well they have plans to get shitfaced and get up next to pretty girls. Some place in Rittenhouse they like to go dancing-"

"I like dancing," she repeated.

"No,"

"C'mon! It'll be fun."

"I thought we were going to play Saint's Row."

"You've been cooped up here for 2 days. Put on some real pants and let's go."

He sighed, "alright, let's go."

Not long later, they were leaning up against a table at the bar, swirling their drinks as pop music played. Renee was dressed in her tight ripped jeans and she'd thrown on a slinky tank top, low on her chest. He tried to keep his eyes down, sipping on a rum and coke. But her eyes were trained on him.

"Hey," she nudged him, "you seemed bummed out."

"I'm fine, like I told you, I don't really dance."

"Good luck trying," Dave quipped, "he's a stubborn one."

"We got him out here, didn't we?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, you two go find Ryan out there."

"It's been five minutes, he's already glued to a pretty blonde."

"Seriously," he looked at Renee, "go have fun."

"I am having fun."

"Well **I'm** gonna go have fun," Dave stood up from the table, "you two have fun over here."

"You can go," he told her again.

"I'd rather be with you."

"Really?"

"I mean, just like, you're the only one I know here. Not really into getting felt up on the dance floor by strangers."

"Right. Uh, well, let me buy you another drink?"

"I'd rather you dance with me."

He sighed, "I'm not getting out of this, huh?

"Not a chance," she grinned. "C'mon."

"Fine," he followed her out to the floor and watched as she started swaying her arms and her hips. He tried to follow the beat, but his eyes were mesmerized by her.

She giggled and came up to his ear, "you look uncomfortable."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Here, I'll show you." Renee turned her back towards him and put her lips up next to his ear, "put your hands on my hips."

He held his breath as his palms came onto her hip bones and she pushed back against his body. She started moving one side to the beat, moving it up and down, pushing up against his leg.

"Just like that," she said with a coy smile, pushing on his hip with her hand to follow her motions. She had to put her mouth very close to his ear for him to hear, and it was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Easy, right?"

"Easy," he breathed, tilting his hips away from her and trying not to let on as she danced against him.

"It's fun, right?" she pushed a little harder, her hands gripping his hips.

He chuckled, "yeah," in a moment of bravery, wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, "real fun."

She laughed and tipped her head back against his shoulder, her hips swaying from side to side. "That's the idea,"

"I'm a fast learner," he smirked, trying to play it cool. Truth was, her body pressed against his was burning through his skin. He wanted to touch every inch of her, though he kept his hands around her waist, wandering only up and down the slightest bit.

One song in, and she wasn't holding back anymore, moving like she was enjoying every moment of it. With every beat, she pushed and pulled her hips. And with every motion, his heart beat a little faster, his stomach dropped a little bit deeper, and he wanted more. She was breathing heavy, too, he watched over her shoulder as her chest rose and fell.

Somehow, his lips found their way next to her neck, daring him to press them right there, kiss her, enjoy her. He didn't. There was no way. But he let them graze up against her and she laughed lightly, pressing back up against him again. Her hands came up behind his neck and she closed her eyes. He wanted her so badly as her hips ground roughly into his, his chest felt like it might explode. Inadvertently, he licked his lips, and as his tongue narrowly missed her skin, he felt her breath hitch and watched her bit down hard on her lip.

He dropped his hands.

"Can we go?"

"What?" she dropped her hands and spun around, her eyes wide. "Was that, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, I just, uh, I'm woozy all of a sudden." He gulped, it wasn't a complete lie, his vision was a little blurry, the room thumping and moving too fast.

"Oh! We can go-"

"I mean, you can stay, if you want. I just meant I need to go. You should stay."

"I'll go with you," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the crowd. "You don't look too good."

"I just need a cab and I'm fine-"

"I'll get it with you."

Renee handled everything, and gracefully. She closed his tab at the bar and handed him back his Mastercard. She led him outside the bar and called a cab, helping him into the backseat and giving the driver their address. In the car, he leaned his head back against the headrest and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything was spinning, though he couldn't tell if that was the concussion or the high from her body. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and he chuckled, though she pursed her lips in response.

"You're hot."

"Just the heat."

"Were you supposed to be drinking?"

"I'm fine, Renee,"

She looked concerned but didn't push the issue.

"Just got a little woozy. Too hot," he tried to explain away.

"Okay, let's just get you to bed."

He insisted to her that he was fine again and again, firmly telling her goodnight at the foot of the stairs. In reality, he just needed to get as far away from her as humanly possible. A cold shower might have done him good, but instead, he found himself collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes and dreaming of her body moving up against his. It wouldn't be the first time that he thought about her like that, fantasizing about her in the shower or in the skimpy sleepwear she threw a sweatshirt over to leave her room. But tonight it was vivid, the wanting was so deep, the need-

A knock came at his door.

"Dean?"

He jumped. His hand letting go of the sheet he was gripping.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- uh I just wanted to see if you were okay?"

"Yeah, I," he opened the door, she was standing in front of him, her cheeks still flushed, wrapped in a robe over a pair of leggings and a lacy tank top. She was holding two mugs in her hands. "I'm okay, really."

"Bet you'll be even more okay with some tea," she handed him one, black tea, just a bit of honey, the way he liked it.

"You worry too much, but thanks," he nodded for her to come in and she sat at the edge of his bed next to him. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

She blushed but nodded, "yeah, me too."

"I don't really…let loose like that much." He sipped on his tea, she'd made it perfectly.

"Well, now you know how. Next time they wanna go dance with pretty girls."

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed, "naw, I don't think-"

"It's just dancing, Dean, it's not a lifelong commitment," she smiled and tilted her head. "It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Right. Of course not. Doesn't mean anything."

She nodded, looking down at her tea. "You're probably tired,"

"Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she stood up, "I'm going grocery shopping if you wanna tag along."

"You trust me not to buy a ton of Ring Dings and marshmallows?"

"Not really but," she laughed, "goodnight."

"Night."

Back in her own room, she settled under the covers, sipping on the tea from her mug. It wasn't hard to find the video of Dean's incident, it was all over the internet. Brutal was an understatement. One viewing was plenty, it made her stomach churn. But off of that video, there was one of Dean Ambrose's memorable moments, which lead to an article about his time as Jon Moxely, and a gallery of him throughout his career

Most of the pictures included some level of blood, and she skipped past them as quick as she could. But scrolling through it, she could help notice that he spent a lot more time in a lot less clothing earlier in his career. These days he was wearing jeans and tank tops to the ring, before then the full body tactical costume. A while ago it seemed he preferred trunks, or at least wrestling shirtless. He was modest around the apartment, the only time she actually saw him without one was in the gym, and even then he'd usually cover back up if she joined him. She hadn't meant to pause on those pictures, his trunks low on his hips and only a vest covering his toned chest. But there she was, looking at his devious smile and the thin layer of sweat that covered him. Scrolling slowly, she felt herself blush as she came to a picture of him with a dog collar around his neck. _Don't be silly,_ she told herself.

Then there was the kicker. NXT banners in the background told her it wasn't from that long ago and it was lit like a glamor shoot, reflecting his tan skin. His chest was unusually hairy, shading the curves of his pecs and abs, which he was showing off by opening his leather jacket. He had one of those looks on his face, confident and cool. Renee gulped, it was a gorgeous picture. Her heart had been beating faster and faster as she explored the gallery, and now the pressure was unbearable. It wasn't really something she had let herself imagine for the most part, but after his lips on the dance floor, she let herself have it this once.

Lightly, she brought her fingertips to the peaks of her chest that were pushing through the thin material of her tank top. Rubbing her thumbs in gentle circles, the relief was instantaneous.

Then she heard footsteps down the hall. She jumped, taking her hands off of her body, and slamming her laptop closed. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she listened, but his steps continued past her room and into the kitchen. There was some clinking, his mug in the sink. He walked past her closed door again and as she heard him on the stairs, she breathed a sigh a relief. What the hell was she thinking, doing that to a picture of him while he was upstairs? The door didn't even lock. He was respectful of her privacy, it wasn't like it was the first time she'd enjoyed some alone time, but if he had walked in this time, and seen that on her computer? It was a disaster waiting to happen.

She exited out of the tabs, cleared her history, and put her computer away. Closing her eyes, she tried her hardest to think about something, anything, that wasn't Dean shirtless, Dean's hands firm on her waist, Dean's lips flirting with her neck…

It wasn't getting her very far.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, life has been crazy and WrestleMania consumes all. We're back with Deanne now.

XXX

In the morning, she pulled on an oversized sweatshirt and fixed her hair, trying desperately to will away the pink in her cheeks. Sighing, she gave up and hoped he wouldn't notice.

Dean was already awake, cooking eggs in sweatpants and a black tank top. She pulled her eyes off of him, trying not to think about the way his arms held onto her last night. The heat of his body, his calloused hands on her hips, his lips just missing her neck…it all made her shiver.

He turned around as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey,"

"Morning," she sunk into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Made coffee, and these are almost ready…sunny side up, right?"

She couldn't help but smile a little bit, "that's right. You want a cup?"

"Sure."

Renee stood up, her head groaning, and pulled out two mugs from the cabinet above the coffee maker. His eyes were on her, she could feel how they made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It gave her flashes of the night before, had she be imagining the heat in his eyes as she danced against him? He was a warm-blooded man, it might actually be weird if he hadn't been at least a little turned on from her pressing herself against him. That was the goal, right? She tried to push that away, she was just trying to help him have a good time. He'd been so bummed out the past few days, he deserved a little fun. A little hands-wandering, hips grinding fun. Right? Who cared if it made her heart beat out of her chest to do that with him? It wasn't about her, it wasn't about sex. It was just dancing. It was just fun. He wouldn't be mad about it, would he? That she teased him like that? After all, he had her right in his grasp, if he had turned her around and kissed her square on the lips, she would've kissed back. He had to have known that. Still, she couldn't shake the guilt that she had taken him for a bit of a ride. Finally, she had to say something.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," she said as she placed his mug down next to him.

"Sorry?" his head snapped.

"For pushing you to go out and drink, probably was a bad idea from the start."

"Oh." His brow furrowed, he shook his head, "no, no, that's alright."

"You feeling better?"

"Uh yeah," a little smirk came onto his face, "much better."

"What?"

"What?"

"What's that look for?" she sipped her coffee and it burned her mouth a tiny bit.

"What look?"

"The dopey ass smile look."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he slid her eggs onto a plate and handed it over, his eyes still twinkling. "I had a good time though before my head started hurting."

"Yeah? Me too."

He nodded and led the way back to the living room, she tried not to let her eyes follow as his low-slung sweatpants and thin tank top showed off every muscle in his back. It wasn't going well.

Sitting down across the couch from him, he looked over, a little smile still painted on his lips. "Plans today?"

"Just chores, shopping, the usual."

"No work?"

"Nah we're on hiatus with the podcast…until future notice."

"Oh, well, I was planning on doing a whole lot of nothing today," he smirked, "if you wanted to join me. Maybe order take out later?"

She laughed, flipping around the channels "sounds great,"

"Yeah," he said softly, "it does."

"You really should rest though."

"Sorry, is this not restful enough for you?" he kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back with his coffee.

"I'm setting you a nap time."

Dean snickered, biting his lip like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"Whatever you say."

XXX

"Hey, Nikki, what's up?" Renee answered the phone nervously, she wasn't sure she could handle talking to her best friend after the night she had.

"I HAVE to tell you something," Nicole's voice was ecstatically chirpy.

"Hang on," she looked over at Dean, half asleep on the couch, "I'll be back,"

"I'll be here," he mumbled.

"Who was that?" Nicole pressed as she made her way back to her room.

"Just Dean."

"Why does he sound like he's in bed?"

"No way you heard him that well," she sat down on her bed, looking out to Penn's Landing. "And because he has a concussion, remember?"

"Right, how is he?"

"He's doing okay I think, all things cons-"

"That's great," Nicole cut her off, "Brie's GETTING ENGAGED!"

"What!" Renee grinned. They all loved Daniel.

"I know! I had to tell someone it's been driving me insane for weeks and I think John is tired of hearing about it."

"When?"

"Tonight. They're going for a hike. Typical, right?"

"Very. Aw, I'm so happy for her."

"I know, I can't wait. Alana doesn't know yet, though, so don't tell her."

"Trust me, I won't. Hey, am I gonna be the only single bridesmaid?'

"'fraid so, babe."

"Ugggh it's gonna be a nightmare. Everyone's gonna be setting me up all night long."

"You could bring a date."

"I don't have a date to bring," she laughed, "those guys I see aren't exactly 'let's go to a wedding' dates."

"What about Dean?"

"Dean? What about him?" A lump caught in her throat.

"He'll be there anyway, just tell Brie to add him to your table and he can fend off weirdos for you."

"Why would he do that? He's not my boyfriend."

"Whoa, defensive, I thought you two were becoming good friends. He talks about you constantly at work."

"He does?"

"Someone sounds excited."

"Just surprised, that's all," she cleared her throat. "Dean sorta does his own thing and I do mine."

"And you don't do each other?"

"Nikki!"

Nicole burst out laughing, "oh god, I'm messing with you 'Ne. Why so hot and bothered?"

"I'm not."

"Okay. If you say you haven't slept with him yet, I believe you."

"Yet?"

"Well," she could hear Nicole smirking on the other end, "I get to hang onto some hope, don't I? You guys seem so in sync, he loves the stuff you love, you've got the same sense of humor no one else gets,"

"This is a really backhanded matchmaker attempt."

"You've clearly got tension of the sexual nature."

"Oh, we do not."

"Oh, you do too. I can hear you blushing."

Renee sighed, "alright, can I tell you something?"

Nikki gasped, "did you sleep with him?"

"No! Not…not yet…"

"HA!"

"We just went dancing," she dropped her voice low despite this place being huge and him probably asleep on the other end of it. "And it got heated. It felt like he came really close to making a move."

"Probably did. What happened?"

"He said he felt sick and we left."

"Sick? Sure, Ambrose, sure."

"What do I do?"

"I usually go for tight dresses, no underwear."

"Nikki. I'm being serious."

"Me too! You want him? Go get him."

"I never said that. I don't want things to get weird between us, I actually really like this arrangement."

"Living in a penthouse with a hot guy? Yeah, it's pretty great huh?"

"I made it really clear I wasn't exchanging this for sex. Going back on that now is just…cheap."

"What if you're not doing it because of the low rent, what if you're just doing it because you want to?"

Renee sighed again, "I don't know how to draw that line."

"Well. If it makes you feel better, he's not trolling for girls across America. So if you decide you want him, I think he'll be right there."

"Thanks, Nik,"

"Anytime."

"Give Brie and Daniel my love."

"Will do. Give Dean yours,"

"Oh shut up," Renee laughed.

"Bye now."

Renee hung up the phone and closed the door behind her, returning to her spot on the couch. Dean's head leaned against a pillow, his eyes fluttering open and closed. He sat up and squinted as sat down.

"That Nikki Bella?"

"The one and only," she snickered, "um, don't say anything, but Brie and Daniel are getting engaged."

"Who would I tell? I'm stuck here."

"Right well, tonight, apparently."

"Wow, nice. Tell me when she calls you, I'll text him."

"You gonna go?"

"Go?" his brow furrowed.

"To the wedding?"

"Don't know if I'll be invited."

"I thought you guys were close."

"We're friendly. Don't know if I'd say we're friends."

"Oh, Nikki made it sound like...never mind."

"Ah, you know how she is. I'll go, y'know, if they invite me."

"Yeah?"

"Hey, open bar."

She laughed and shook her head. It was a dumb idea anyway, thinking he'd come along as her date. What was he gonna do, hold her hand and dance with her? It was silly.

"Alright, you wanna go shopping or are you headed up for a nap?"

"Naw, naw, I'll get dressed, hang on."

He rubbed his eyes as he stood and ran his hands through his hair.

"It'll be fun," he said before he hit the stairs to the master suite.

"What will?"

"The wedding, we'll have a good time."

"Oh," she smiled lightly, "yeah I think so too."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the short updates, but I had an awkwardly long chapter to split up. Hopefully some longer chapters in the future.

XXX

Playing house seemed to dissipate the heat that had built up between them in the bar. For over a week, as they fell into routines of cooking and housework and hanging out, the tension broke between them. She didn't feel flustered around him anymore, she felt like she only had to be his friend. It was nice to get back there after freaking herself over thinking about him. They sat on the couch for hours when she got home from work, watching ESPN and playing multiplayer games.

He was a good friend, she probably shortchanged him most of the time. When he wasn't around all the time, it could be easy to forget that he cared. But now he sat across from her and listened to her tell him the mundane details of her day. After a few days, she realized he actually wanted to know. So she told him all about it, he weirdly loved to hear about the little details, the production meetings, and research scouts. Maybe it was that it was so different than the life he lived on the road. He listened carefully as she told him about how their budgets got cut, again, and how their podcast had gotten outmatched by a more established station.

Renee wasn't really sure how she was supposed to be approaching his concussion, but let him handle it for himself. He seemed quiet, even sad, when they watched WWE throughout the week, but she didn't feel like it was her place to tell him he shouldn't.

Friday night, she wandered around a network party to celebrate the acquisition of a new channel. They'd been after it for a long time, though mergers always seemed more like divorces than a marriage. She sipped on her champagne, her eyes scanning the room. It was too loud and too crowded, but she had to make an appearance, at least for a little while. At least the food was great.

A hand fell on the small of her back and she turned suddenly. It was met with a little half smile and bright blue eyes.

"Hi there,"

"Hey Brad, how are ya?" she smiled up at him.

"Better now. How've you been? You look great, as usual."

Renee blushed as she looked down at the black bodycon dress that dipped low on her neckline.

"I've been good, work must be crazy."

"Oh god, it's a nightmare," he chuckled, "honestly, I could use a break in a major way."

"A break? That sounds nice."

"Doesn't it?"

XXX

A few drinks and a cab ride later, Renee unlocked the door of the duplex, Brad with a hand on her hip.

"Home sweet home," she smiled, "you want another glass? I think we've got some Chardonnay back in here."

"Sure," he put his coat down on the back of an island stool, looking around the apartment. "No roommate tonight?"

"He's out of town," she glanced over her shoulder grabbing two glasses from the cabinets, "place to ourselves."

"Lucky us," he watched her pour a glass and hand it over to him, "can't believe you live here."

"Yeah, it's gorgeous," she led him to the couch and flopped down on it, glad to kick off her heels.

"How do you afford it?"

"Sorry?"

He gave her a look, "I work in the finance department, Renee,"

"You're saying you know my salary?"

"I'm saying I know what someone in your department at your experience level makes. You're not paying rent, are you?"

"That's not true!" she said defensively, "he owns the place he can charge me whatever he decides."

"And he decides not to charge you much at all?"

"What're you getting at?"

"Forget it. Cheers?"

"Yeah alright," she took a long swig of the wine, he was cuter when he wasn't speaking.

He draped an arm around her and turned the conversation to something light, appeasing her with some sports talk. They were just finishing up their drinks, his hands starting to flirt with the hem of her skirt and whispering softly to each other. She heard the key in the door and sat up, looking over at the door, and could hear Brad sigh loudly as the door opened and Dean came through in his leather jacket.

"Hey!"

"Uh hey there, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's alright," Renee answered for the two of them.

He eyed brad for a moment before offering his hand, "Dean,"

"Hey, good to meet you. Nice place."

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"So how'd it go?" Renee interrupted the pleasantries.

The corners of his mouth turned up, "Stamford cleared me."

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, I get back for Monday so, not too shabby."

"Not at all."

"I'll uh, I'll give you two some privacy. I'll be up in my room…making no noise…pretending I don't exist," he grinned at her and Renee rolled her eyes but laughed.

He reached the top of the stairs, obscured from their view, and leaned his head against the hardwood door. It was still giving him a bit of a headache, but in fairness, maybe that was seeing Renee down there with another guy. The same another guy, he was pretty sure. Brad's sharp jawline and dusty blonde hair matched her description of him from last time. Dean took a deep breath, unsure of why he was even still standing there, and opened the door when the shouting started.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Renee's voice was sharp and pained, it made him pause and look down to the shadows below.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, babe,"

"Maybe you could try telling me **why** you're upset."

"You know exactly what's going on here, just as well as I do!"

"So tell me, what is going on here?"

"You're stringing me along, that's what."

"That's absurd."

"Is it? Cause every time I come around here your attention gets diverted by Hulk Hogan up there."

"Well excuse me for having a roommate, a friend, god forbid."

"Friends? You expect me to believe that while you're living in his love nest free of charge?"

"That's not even your business."

"Yeah, well I'd like it to be mine."

He heard her scoff, and could almost see the tears welling in her eyes.

"That's a real shit way to ask a girl out, I think you should know."

"At least I'm being honest. You know what your problem is, Renee?"

"Oh, I think you're about to tell me."

"You're full of shit. And you think if you bullshit everyone enough it'll become true. Well that's not how it works and that's the reason why you can't get a second date, why your stupid podcast got scrapped for legal budgets, and why you're always gonna be alone."

Silence.

Dean backed up for a beat, trying to will himself to go back inside, let her handle it, not get involved. But then he heard her voice, small like a mouse, the last thing he'd ever associated with her.

"I think you should go now."

"Yeah, well, fuck this."

That was it, his feet carried him so fast as he ran down the stairs, two at a time. They were both surprised to see him as he grabbed the color of Brad's pressed white dress shirt.

"Time to go, buddy,"

"Typical," he scowled as Dean dragged him towards the door.

"C'mon, that's it, one foot in front of the other, really not that complicated."

"My jacket!"

Dean reached his hand out to her, his grip on the other hand tightening as his knuckles turned white. She tossed him the silk sports coat and he shoved it at Brad as he pushed him out the door.

"Thanks for playing," slamming the door in his face, Dean sighed. Sheepishly, he looked back at Renee, stunned and red-eyed. "Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Probably should've gotten in the middle there… you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine," she crossed her arms over her chest, looking away.

"Did he put his hands on you?"

"What?" she looked back at him, letting out a breath of air that seemed to have been trapped inside her lungs. "No, no it's okay. Even if he did, what were you going to do?"

"What, you think I'm above tracking him down?" he smiled and she laughed through sniffles. "No way he can outrun me."

"Well. Thanks."

"Anytime," he nodded at her and started back up the stairs before pausing and looking back. "I'm guessing Bieber didn't bother telling you,"

"What?"

"You look really beautiful tonight."

"Oh," she blushed, not meeting his gaze.

"Just thought you should know."

XXX

It was weird for him, being back. He wasn't gone long, but everyone always acted like you were on your death bed and came back. Dean smiled as people greeted him or told him that Seth was a jerk. That much they could agree on.

In catering, Dean found himself scanning the tables, looking for somewhere friendly to sit that wouldn't bug him about Seth. Everyone seem divided into team Seth or team Dean and the drama was driving him up a wall. He spotted Daniel with the twins and bee-lined to them, past Kane and J&J security.

"You guys mind?"

"No! Of course!" Brie scooted over and offered him the chair next to her.

"Thanks, how're you?"

"Good, Daniel's recovering well," she moved a piece of hair behind his ear and Nikki laughed.

"They're sickening, aren't they?"

Dean chuckled, "I'll survive."

"So we heard you were prince charming the other day," Brie changed the subject.

"Prince charming?" Daniel asked, playing with the engagement ring on Brie's hand.

"Renee was handling the situation just fine, I didn't need to get involved, she would've kicked him out herself."

"But you did get involved," Nikki pointed out, "and threw him out."

"By the collar."

"Listen, you come into my house and disrespect my best friend like that? Yeah, we're gonna have a problem."

"Your best friend?"

"Yeah, I mean…why? Does she not really think of me that way?"

"I wouldn't know," Brie shrugged.

"She's my best friend. I wasn't going to let him…" he shook his head, "I wasn't gonna let him get away with that."

"I'm sure she appreciated it."

"I just care about her being safe."


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome back Dean!" someone called from behind him as he made his way down the halls of the arena.

"Yup!"

"Hey Dean! Interview in 20."

"Got it!" he pushed through the crowded halls into the men's locker room, whistling to himself.

The door swung opened and Dean stopped in his tracks. A pair of big brown eyes met him in the mirror, unmoving. They held steady for a moment, silence filling the room.

"You're back," Seth said finally.

"Yeah, I'm fucking back," Dean spat.

"So we're going right there, huh?" he turned towards Dean, pulling a pair of boots out of his bag. "With the hostility?"

"The hostility? You put my head through cement!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Seth shouted, the sound echoing through the metal of the lockers, "I'm sorry."

"Like hell you're sorry!"

"It wasn't even my idea, alright?"

"Then who's was it?"

Seth looked down and muttered, "Randy's."

Dean scoffed, "yeah go ahead and blame it on your big brother. That ain't anything new."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to apologize, if you hadn't noticed."

"I'm not interested in your apology," Dean shook his head, claiming a locker as far from Seth as possible.

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"I said fine!" Seth snapped.

"Fine!" Dean snapped back.

"Jesus you two," Roman came in from the showers, flip flops on his feet and a towel around his waist. "We're at work."

"Yeah, well this is personal," Dean wrinkled his nose. "You're not honestly telling me you're cool with him suddenly."

Roman looked from Dean to Seth and held his gaze on him for a moment.

"Course not. But we can co-exist."

"Well I'd prefer to co-exist somewhere else," Dean slammed his locker closed. "And I've got somewhere to be."

Seth rolled his eyes as Dean walked passed, and it set him off. He lunged towards him, his fist clenched. Seth flinched, his back up against the locker, but in a second, Dean felt an arm across his chest, holding him back.

"Stand down brotha, Dean, listen to me," Roman looked him square, that scolding scowl on his face, "keep it together."

Dean looked back towards Seth, "keep him away from me."

With that, he stormed out of the room, not looking behind him, no desire to see Roman's disappointed sigh or Seth's sheepish guilt. More people along the halls tried to get his attention, but he just wasn't in the mood for pleasantries right now. He found the interview room, where Tom Phillips, situated on a stool, was waiting for his cue. He nodded to Dean and the producer counted down.

"Joining me now, Dean Ambrose,"

"Hey Tom," he sauntered into frame, keeping his composure, he had a reputation to maintain.

"First of all, you've been out of action for two weeks with a concussion, how are you doing?"

"Oh I am just peachy," Dean smirked, "I would be more worried about that snake in the grass Seth Rollins if I were you."

"Well that was actually my next question, what do you plan on doing about Seth Rollins?"

"What am I not planning on doing to Seth Rollins? He can run and hide behind the Authority all he wants but I am coming for him and when I catch him, he is going to wish he was never even born. I know Seth Rollins better than anyone and I know exactly how to get inside his smarmy little head. Lucky for him, I have other goals at the moment, but trust me, he is never cashing in that briefcase as long as I'm around."

"What other goals are that?"

"Sheamus took my US title from me in a match that was rigged by the goddamn Authority, and I intend to get it back."

"So then how do you feel about Cesaro winning a number-one-contendership last week?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean's head snapped, he hadn't really been looking at Tom this whole time.

"Last Friday, on SmackDown? Cesaro defeated RVD to earn himself a chance at Sheamus' title."

"Last Friday?"

Dean's eyes widened, thinking back to where he was last Friday instead of watching SmackDown. His mind wandered back to Renee's hips against his in the hot, sweaty bar. The music pumping in his ears as his fingers lightly grazed her exposed skin. It made his heart pump faster just thinking about it now. He shook it off.

"Guess I wasn't watching."

XXX

He slumped through the door Tuesday night, it was late, she'd be asleep by now. Trying to be delicate, he resisted the urge to slam the door behind him.

"Fuck!" Dean collapsed on his bed the moment he got in. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" he screamed into his pillow.

His whole body ached from the long drive home, but it was better than hanging out in the hotel any longer. How the hell did he manage to lose his championship opportunity while he was on the shelf? How dare Stephanie give it to RVD and Cesaro when he didn't even have the chance to try? He could've beaten both of those guys, easy, he knew it was true.

"Fuck this," he tossed his jacket onto a chair and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

What he needed now was just to sleep. But even as he was laying on his fancy mattress, staring up at the skylight at 3 in the morning, it didn't come. He squeezed his eyes shut, desperate, but the drive must've given him a second wind.

Rain started beating down, then thunder and lightning. Dean glanced towards the door, Moxley would nudge it open any moment now, he hated thunderstorms. After a few minutes of waiting, Dean sighed. It wasn't like he had anything better to do right now than look for the puppy.

"Moxley?" he whispered into the room as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Mox? Where are you boy?"

Dean looked under the big arm chair and behind the sofa, nothing. The kitchen was empty, so was the hallway.

"Moxley?" he whispered again, glancing into the spare room as another flash brightened up the hallway.

It caught his eye, the big windows of Renee's room through her open door. His breath caught as he saw her there, curled up in the teal sheets, Moxley's head tucked under her arm.

"Hmm?" she raised her head as the lightning lit the room.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean…I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright," she squinted at him, "hey."

"Hey. I, uh, I was looking for Mox."

"He's here."

"Yeah…he's scared of thunderstorms."

"I know,"

"Normally he sleeps with me…"

She giggled, "sorry bud,"

"That's alright…if he likes you better… anyway, night."

He turned to go back to his own room, already feeling like he was violating her privacy as she lay there in a tight black spaghetti strap tank top.

"You wanna join us?"

"Huh?" he turned back. Had he heard her right?

"If you're jealous," she smirked, giggling lightly, "it's a party."

"Yeah…alright."

She scooted over and he nervously climbed in next to her, sandwiching Moxley between them. He watched her carefully, pulling the comforter up to his chest, but she didn't flinch.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah thanks." He turned his attention to the dog, "you mad at me bud?"

Dean went to scratch behind his ear but Moxley got up and hopped over to the other side of Renee, curling up there again.

"Oh c'mon! I'm sorry!" without thinking, he reached over her, his arm across her waist, to pet Moxley.

His breath caught as he looked up at her eyes. It hung there for a moment before he pulled back quickly.

"Sorry."

Renee shook her head, "it's fine." She eyed him as he blushed, "you don't have to stay, if you don't want to. I just thought we could all use the company."

"Yeah?"

She turned onto her side towards him, "I saw Raw last night."

"Right," he sighed, "work sucked."

"Same."

"Brad?"

"At a town hall meeting,"

"Welcome to the lonely hearts club."

"Hm," she rolled over again, towards Moxley, and closing the space between them a bit.

He gulped, his eyes still on her back, the arch of her spine and a raised beauty mark on the nape of her neck, and reached over her again. His hand found Moxley's soft ears and he didn't run away this time, but Dean wasn't looking at him.

"You sure this is okay?"

"Dean-" she sighed and looked back at him. She'd probably never admit it, but he could see the tears building up. "Will you just. Just don't ask me questions I can't answer. Just be here, just-"

"Hold you?"

"It sounds really pathetic when you say it like that."

He wrapped his arm tighter around her and pulled her close. Her perfume filled his lungs, he'd been dreaming about it since last week. It was soft and fresh, and part of him never wanted to smell anything ever again.

"That makes two."

She chuckled, "thanks,"

"Mhmm," he sighed, letting her hair fall across his pillow. It'd been a long time since he spent the night with a woman, it felt foreign and yet familiar.

"You're all stiff," she said with a laugh.

"Sorry, been a while," he shifted around, trying not to be obvious about tipping his hips away from her.

"No worries," she burrowed in further.

"Hey, you uh, you know that you're my best friend, don't you?"

"Yeah?" she looked back at him, and eyebrow raised, "yeah I guess you're mine too."

He smiled at that, couldn't help it.

"Good."

"Yeah, good. You want some sleep now, best friend?"

"Goodnight, Renee."

"Night, Dean."

XXX

Dean woke, groggily, as the windows poured light onto his face. He groaned, glancing around through squinted eyes. The windows were covered in fog and rain drops from the storm, casting a hazy glow over the otherwise dark room. A small alarm clock sat on the table next to the bed, reading 8:20.

"Shit." Dean nudged her lightly, "Renee, it's past 8."

"Hmm?" she barely lifted her head from the pillow.

"It's past 8. Don't you have to go?"

She chuckled, "not anymore. Got canceled, remember?"

"Oh."

"I have Wednesdays off now."

"Right."

"Almost working 40 hours like a normal person."

"What even is that?" he laughed, then turned solemn, "sorry."

"Don't be," she turned onto her side again, "go back to sleep."

"Here?"

"If you want."

"I uh…" he gnawed on the inside of his cheek, "I should walk Mox."

"Okay." She curled up under the covers and didn't protest any further, so he slipped out of her bed.

Slipping on some sneakers, he felt his arm hair sticking straight up. He'd never done this before, woken up with a woman who he hadn't slept with. Did anyone do that? Did friends curl up side by side because they were both lonely and hurting? Was that what it meant to be her best friend?


End file.
